A Two-for-One Package
by Eributt
Summary: A humanstuck post-college AU where we have our lovely Captor twins, Sol and Lux. Who would've known their first fight would be over the school's most snobbish douchebag, Eridan Ampora?
1. Prologue

Your name is Solomy Captor and you are currently in a dispute with your twin brother, Luxor.

You both go to the same college, Alternia University, with the same classes as always. It is very difficult to tell you two apart if you both hadn't worn different glasses, yours being a bright and dangerous red while his was a nice, chill blue. Of course, your personalities were slightly different.

Luxor was more rough in his actions, a lot more blunt than you. He always said it was better to be hit with the hard truth instead of sugar code it.

You, on the other hand, were thought of as the 'nice' twin. If anything, you were just as bad as Luxor, but more gentle. In basic terms, you were less of an asshole and less tempered than your brother.

You two also had another brother, Mituna. He was older, already twenty-one (you and your brother were nineteen). Though in all honesty, he acted like a seven year old. He even looked like a seven year old with that hair of his!

But it wasn't his fault.

He had brain damage due to an accident, which left him a bit messed up.

But moving on, at your college, you both loved to mess with people. Everyone seemed like toys for you two, well, on Luxor's part more than yours. Still, there was just that... One person.

His name was Eridan Ampora.

Eridan Ampora was a spoiled rich kid, who only seemed to care about his classes, art and writing. He found you two extremely annoying, but no surprise there. Though it struck you odd on how well he knew you and your brother so good- Enough to tell you both apart so easily if you either didn't wear your glasses, switched, or anything of the sorts.

Eridan was just one real... Special, kind of guy. He was really interesting when he wasn't a snob, and that's what you really liked about him. That's what your brother liked about him too.

That's what erupted the dispute.

"Tho wait, you're telling me that you like him?!" You said suddenly, raising your voice as you shot up from your position on your bed. You were on your side of the room while he was on his.

"Yeah, that's what I just said. You don't catch on fast, huh?" He said sarcastically. "Why? What's the big deal?" He raised an eyebrow towards you. You felt heat rise to your cheeks as you whipped your head away from him, not making any eye contact with your twin.

No, you couldn't tell him.

"Nothing." You said, your hands clenching into fists.

Luxor waved it off in dismiss, rolling on his side as he sighed loudly.

"Well anyway, as I was saying before someone interrupted, I like the asshole." He continued. It really made your heart ache and... Angered. Which was weird. You never got angry much, not even at your brother.

"I was thinking of asking him out, actually. You think he'd say yes?" Luxor asked you, his gaze creeping onto you. You cursed under your breath, and you could hear him shifting on his bed in confusion.

"What was that, Solomy?"

"I said, who even careth?! It'th just Eridan! Hell if he'd ever thay yeth to dating either of uth!" You hissed out, making him flinch slightly in surprise.

"Solomy, what the fuck? Are you-"

"I'm fine!" You snapped, staring at your lap as you hoped he didn't put the pieces from the puzzle together to why you suddenly got all defensive. It was stupid! You didn't even know why you had done that in the first place!

But he figured it out.

"You like him too, don't you?" He snapped his fingers, standing up as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

You shook your head in denial, "No I-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Solomy. What kind of asshat gets pissy over that stuff?" He said, sitting on the opposite side of you on your bed.

"So we both like him. And?"

"And? I wath thinking of athking him out too." You said as you ran your fingers through your messy, brown hair.

Luxor bit his lip, trying to think.  
>"Why can't we both ask him out?"<p>

You almost facepalmed at that.

"Are you thtupid? Do you think he'd acthept BOTH of uth?"

"Hmm, you're right." You wouldn't come to think that Eridan was into that type of relationship. You and Luxor were both fine with it, though. Even if Luxor was a bit of hogger when it came to sharing.

"I got an idea." Luxor said all of a sudden, making you jolt out of your thoughts.

"Well?"

"It's easy. We play a game." Games. Joy. That was what you two always did.

"Whoever gets to Eridan first and asks him out on a date..."

"...gets to date him." You both finish in unison, staring at each other with contemplation.

Luxor let a smirk slip onto his face, and boy.  
>You definitely knew the race was just beginning. <p>


	2. The Race Begins

Luxor arrived at the school twenty minutes earlier than usual, what a surprise. Usually he'd arrive, what? twenty minutes _late_?

Ten minutes before class started. Joyful. The race had begun, and Luxor knew this would just be a slice of cake like always. After all, he always got what he wanted. And when he wanted it, _he wanted it_.

He grinned to himself as his twin brother hadn't accompanied him by his side as usual today, in fact, he wasn't even here. _Hope Solomy likes taking the bus_, Luxor thought to himself mischievously. Guess which one of the twins had a license and their own car? Heheh.

Okay, now for the plan. Luxor thought to himself as he walked, his mind going a straight line and blank. In conclusion, he realized he had no plan. Damn, that was new. Well, might as well take a risk, right?  
>He knew Eridan usually hung around the library or in front of his first class- which was also the twins' class as well. In fact, they all had the same classes. Eventful, isn't it?<p>

Luxor felt several buzzes go off in his pocket, where his phone laid in. Probably from Solomy. Oh well. "Might as well wait, brother." He murmured under his breath, putting Eridan on the top of his priority list. He growled to himself.  
>How the hell did he find himself <em>swooning <em>over _Eridan Ampora_? The guy was just... A major douchebag. He wasn't even that special, was he?

Solomy and Luxor knew a lot about Eridan. Eridan was a rich kid, only the age of eighteen and a half so far. Yet for an eighteen year old, he was quite loaded.  
>But that was only because of his famous father of a business man, who called himself 'Dualscar' Ampora. He also had a stepmom, her name was left unknown to Solomy and Luxor, but she owned the popular Betty Crocker business.<br>Now just combine those two, and you've got yourself a stack of money. Eridan's allowance was probably huge, Luxor could bet. But money definitely wasn't the reason why Luxor harbored feelings for Eridan.

He just... Couldn't find the reason. Luxor knew he liked Eridan, but what was there to like? His snobbish, snarky attiude? Well, okay. But if you got on Eridan's good side, he was actually quite a nice person.  
>And a cutie.<br>His flamboyant, hipster-like appearance? Honestly, Eridan had a good pair of hips. And a fucking choice ass.  
>Well, maybe there were some things to like about the guy. But Luxor just refused to admit it- Not yet, at least. Not to anyone except his brother.<p>

He sighed, half of him regretting leaving Solomy alone at home to find himself his own ride. But it was Luxor's fault! He just felt... Like Solomy was getting in the way. Finding out Solomy liked Eridan too- That, well- That made him feeling some sort of jealousy. He hated that, he hated that stupid feeling. That stupid feeling was the cause of him acting out. He bet Solomy was probably pissed off at him for doing such a thing.

Luxor decided to push away those thoughts and feelings, deciding that thinking those things would only slow him down. Besides, they both agreed to make the game a nice, quick race, right? Right. And races meant competition. So Solomy wouldn't mind.  
>He trudged into the quiet building, a cool breeze masking around him and taking him apart from the warm air outside. Man, it was fucking chilly inside the college sometimes. He looked through the hallways, lips pressed in a narrow line in concentration.<br>No sign of the hipster anywhere.  
>Not yet, at least.<p>

No matter, though. He'd check the library.  
>He took a turn, hands shoved in his pockets as he glanced at door to door, blue lenses shining in the hallway lights as the glare covered his eye color. Tsk, tsk, where could the little miss Ampora be? Surely he couldn't be hiding from Luxor, could he? The older twin smirked to himself, sharp eyes examining every corner he came across to. He can't hide forever.<p>

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Eridan wasn't even hiding. He was in the Library, the room that Luxor had just passed. Dumbass.<br>Oh well, moving forwards, the raven-haired male walked through the aisles of the library, peeking through every shelf and corner in search for- Well, books.

Right now, the Ampora was more worried about getting actual guide books to help him out with a certain computer programming class (why did he even pick that?) since his textbook didn't help jack shit. Maybe asking for a tutor would be good? He'd have to ask someone who looked and coded decent enough.  
>Or else he'd end up failing this class.<br>And no Ampora ever failed.

Except for his brother, Cronus Ampora, who failed a couple of times in his life. But the older Ampora was actually quite successful, and that was all that mattered at least.

Eridan brushed his fingers over the rims of the books turned to face him. He always liked the texture any book had, it was something that he just.. Liked. For some reason. Maybe he was a bit of a bookworm, considering how he went to the library a few times a week. But then again, it was a pretty nice place and it was pretty darn quiet.

Each row of shelves were taller than him (he was only 5'8) and held around thirty to forty books depending on how large or wide each book was. Some were organized by the title corresponding to the alphabet, others were layered by texture, and some were just randomly placed (he hated that type of shelf, he could never get anything through those since it was such a _mess_!) in one random section. He avoided that section most of the time, since he was sure they weren't doing that on purpose, but probably a few numbskulls who couldn't keep their hands off of precious reading equipment.

He puffed out his cheeks in annoyances, arms falling to his sides as he turned around and walked out of the corner of books. He made his way over to the front desk, as he was in need of help.

The familiar women behind the help desk of the library stood, blue lips stretched in a soft smile as her light blue eyes sparkled. Her head was tilted in an angle like she was questioning him.  
>"Hi, Eridan. What do you need?"<p>

"Aranea." He murmured, flashing her a little smile. "Any books on all that codin' stuff? HTML, CSS, you know?"

"Try checking the first section in the back, perhaps it hasn't been tampered with yet." She still gave him that same, soft smile as always.

Eridan gave a nod and his thanks, turning away from her. Okay, maybe this was taking a little bit longer than he had expected. But if this didn't work, he might as well go for a tutor.  
>Was failing an option? Probably not. He wouldn't want it to be anyway. Maybe transferring was an option, but that'd be like giving up, right? No Ampora gave up so easily.<br>_Except Cronus, probably, _He told himself.

He walked around a sharp corner, which apparently someone else was doing the same as he had made contact with someone's chest. He fell back on his bum, shaking his head dizzily for a moment. Now he was just about to get ready to bitch at this clumsy person for not watching where they were going.  
>"Dammit, watch where you're goin' next time, will ya?" He hissed quietly, looking up and catching the sight of familiar spectacles he usually saw. That brought his mood to become even more sour.<br>_Red_.

"Oh, Eridan. Thorry, I didn't thee you there." Solomy said innocently, waving a hand to emphasize. He held out his hand in a gesture to help Eridan up.

"Obviously." The shorter male muttered, carelessly taking the younger twin's hand. Rather than pulling himself up, he was pulled up instead and right into Solomy's chest again. He took a step back, glaring up at Solomy.  
>"Thorry."<p>

"What are _you_ doin' here, anyways? Where's Lux?" Eridan asked, glancing around, "He's hidin' somewhere, ain't he? I'm not in the mood for one a' your childish games today, guys."

"No, no!" Solomy said with clear irritation on his face, "That'th not it. He ithn't with me."

Eridan looked a little surprised, considering the twins were _always_ together. Seeing them separated was... Strange. But actually relieved some stress since Solomy was more easier to handle than Luxor. "Still. _What are you doin' here_ and why isn't Lux with you?"

Solomy shifted around uncomfortably, "The library ith a public plathe. I pretty much thought I wath allowed jutht like anyone elthe here." He started, then coughing a little as he was about to begin on the subject of Luxor.  
>"Lux, well... I didn't thee him thith morning and hith car wath gone, tho I athumed he left early without me." He said, furrowing his eyebrows with vexation.<p>

"That's weird. Why'd he do that?"

"I have a few ideath on why, we're in a little..." He took a moment to look for a word for it, "Dithagreement, I gueth." Solomy shrugged, and just as Eridan was about to ask another question, he dismissed it by interrupting the Ampora with a question of his own.  
>"What about you? I know you come here almotht everyday, but why are you over..." He gestured over to the row of books near them, "<em>Here<em>?"

Now it was Eridan's turn to look uncomfortable. "Can't a guy take a look around in different sections a' the library?"

"Not if you don't like that thection, no." That answer made Eridan groan.

"Okay, okay. I'm just lookin' for a few books on all those weird codin' things you an' Lux do. After all, I _do_ have the same class with you but I'm failin' it." Eridan answered truthfully, scratching the back of his neck as he felt like Solomy would probably tease him for this.

"I can tutor you." The male with the red glasses replied, much to Eridan's surprise. He would've expected a tease, a taunt, anything of the sorts but... Offering to help? That was... That was _really_ new.

Eridan peered over at Solomy warily, eyes flickering up and down the other male's figure. "Is this a prank?"

"Of courthe not. I jutht figured you could uthe help. I don't mean to brag, but I think it'd be better getting taught by one of the betht out there than a couple of bookth." Solomy reasoned.

"Hmm.. You're right. Where can I find one a' these so called 'best'?" Eridan inquired, tapping his chin. Solomy swatted the shorter male's arm but smiled, "You know what I mean!"

Eridan laughed, which was probably a first since all the twins ever did was make him frown. And growl.  
>That made heat rise to Solomy's cheeks, and he coughed as if to stall for a moment.<br>"Tho...?"

"...Fine. I hope you're just as serious about this as I am, though, so don't you dare try to pull somethin'." Eridan said with narrowed eyes, quite suspicious of Solomy's intentions for the tutoring session.

Solomy rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yes, your highness, everything will go ath perfect ath you want it to be." He let out sarcastically. It was now Eridan's turn to roll his eyes, but he let a little smile peek from his expression.  
>"What times are you available?"<p>

"Any time?"

"Okay, uh... Does today after all our classes sound good to you? In here?"

"Yeah, sure." Eridan didn't know if Solomy was being extremely generous right now by going with the flow, or just lazy. But either way, he actually appreciated it since it lifted some weight off his shoulders.

"Thanks, Sol." He gave the taller male a genuine smile, which caused Solomy to blush even more. "I should get to class, so 'till then." Eridan turned around, starting to head off for his destination until Solomy grabbed his hand, making him whip his head around to give the other a questioning look.

"Can I walk you?" Solomy blurted out.

"What?"

"Thorry, I meant-" It was strange to see Solomy get so flustered for some reason, "Ith it okay if I walk to clath with you? I have the thame thchedule ath you do, tho..-"

"I don't care, so as long as you don't annoy the shit outta me." Eridan interrupted, seeing as Solomy was making himself look awkward. The younger twin caught the hint, shutting up as he let go of Eridan's hand.  
>"Come on, then." The hipster murmured, cocking his head to the side as he started to walk, Solomy moving to walk alongside.<p> 


End file.
